Consumer electronic devices, in particular, mobile electronic devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, and so forth, increasingly employ smaller, more compact components to furnish their users with desired features. Such devices often employ microelectromechanical systems (MEMS), the technology of very small devices. MEMS devices are made up of small components and are often fabricated using modified semiconductor device fabrication technologies, normally used to make electronics, and can be incorporated as three dimensional integrated circuit devices (3D IC). Three-dimensional integrated circuit devices are semiconductor devices that employ two or more layers of active electronic components. Through-substrate vias (TSV) interconnect electronic components on the different layers (e.g., different substrates) of the device allowing the devices to be integrated vertically as well as horizontally. Consequently, MEMS devices provide electrical functionality within a small, compact footprint.